


Stood up

by accio_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Waiter Castiel, because I wrote it, mostly stupid, olive garden, this is just stupid and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_destiel/pseuds/accio_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is working his shift as a waiter at Olive Garden and his heart is breaking before him as he watches that poor boy with the green eyes get stood up as he sits at his table alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood up

**Author's Note:**

> (I know it's a shit description- LeAve ME lalONE!!)

"Ah yes, table for two please?"

"Of course sir. Right this way." Summer turned and led the handsome man who had just walked in, to a table set for two people. She placed a menu at each spot and then turned back to the man. "You're server will be right with you. Can I get a name that you're other guest can give to us when they arrive?"

"Um, yes, Winchester."

"Alright sir, Your server will be with you in a moment."

Summer turned away from the table and went back to her stand to write the name Winchester down even though she was sure she would have no problem remembering. "Castiel," Summer reached out and grabbed Castiel's arm as he was walking by, "you've got a customer at one of your tables, and be prepared. He is one fine piece of ass."

Castiel glanced around quickly to make sure no customers had heard. "Really?"

"Oh hell yeah, but watch out. I think he's here on a date."

"You think?"

"Yeah, he's definitely waiting for someone, but they haven't shown up yet. But he's dressed real nice. I'm pretty sure it's a date."

"Thanks Sum." Castiel turned away from the front station and began to walk over to his section of tables. He pulled out his notepad and pen and started looking around for his new customer. He spotted the back of a dirty blonde head in a suit jacket at one of his tables and started to walk towards him. Castiel turned to face him and was just about to introduce himself when his breath caught in his throat. Holy shit Summer wasn't kidding. This guy was freaking hot! He had a chiseled  jaw line, and fantastic green eyes. His face was showered in freckles, especially on his nose, and his face was just so damn symmetrical! After a moment that didn't seem too awkward, Castiel thought, he found his voice again. 

"H-hello, my name is Castiel and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you started on any drinks?"

The man gave Castiel a knee-weakening smile before answering, "Yes, I'll just take a water please."

Castiel wrote a quick W on his notepad. "Alright, and would you like me to get anything for your other guest?"

The man glanced across to the empty seat in front of him. "I guess you can just grab another water. If he decides he wants something else he can tell you when he gets here."

Castiel wrote a quick 2 next to his W before smiling at the man and walking to the back to get the two waters. Damn, this guy was so handsome.  _And,_ if this was a date, then he was on a date with a guy! Castiel found himself fantasizing about being the person sitting on the opposite side of this man's table. Laughing and talking with him, getting to know him. Castiel was sure that this guy had to be more than just a pretty face.

"Oh shit!" Castiel jerked his arm back as one of the glasses of water started to over fill. After dumping out a little bit from the top Castiel walked back over to the man's table. He placed one of the drinks in front of the man's space and the other in front of the empty space. "In just a moment I'll bring out your salad and bread sticks okay?"

The man's nose crinkled up a little bit. "Uh, you can go ahead and just skip the salad part." 

"Okay, so just the bread sticks then sir?" Castiel asked with a bit of a giggle in his voice. Castiel always thought it was kinda funny when people decided to skip out on the salad. 

"Yeah," the man answered returning Castiel's smile, "but you don't have to call me sir all the time. Dean's fine."

"Okay Dean, I'll be right back out with those bread sticks." Castiel walked back into the kitchen to grab the bread sticks. He grabbed a second basket for one of the tables that he noticed was running low before walking back out to the dining area. He placed the first basket on a table with a family of four, and then went to deliver the bread to Dean's table. When Castiel got to the table he noticed that there still wasn't anyone sitting across from Dean. Castiel thought that was a little strange. Dean had been sitting there for at least ten minutes. Wasn't it rude to show up to a date late? Castiel set the bread down on the table before asking, "would you like to wait a few more minutes before ordering?"

Dean glanced up before looking at the empty seat in front of him again. "Yeah, I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic or something. He should be here any minute."

Castiel nodded and turned away. He spent a good five minutes taking care of his other customers before looking back over at Dean's table. There still wasn't anyone there. Not wanting to embarrass him Castiel decided to wait another five minutes before walking back over to Dean's table. He was still sitting a lone. Castiel wasn't entirely sure how to handle this situation. He definitely wasn't known for being the most suave person, and the fact that this guy was extremely attractive definitely wasn't going to help the matter. Castiel steeled himself before approaching Dean's table. Dean was currently picking a part a bread stick and placing the pieces on the plate in front of him. He had a glum expression on his face. "Sir, would you like to order now?"

Dean looked up at Castiel before getting sheepish look on his face. He looked back down at the bread stick in his hands before replying, "actually do you mind if we wait just a few more minutes?" 

Castiel shook his head no and answered, "of course not, feel free to take all the time you need," acting as if it was just Dean being indecisive about what he wanted to eat rather than him hoping that someone who was now a good 20 minutes late would show up. 

Castiel walked away again, and continued to serve his other tables. He walked over to where Summer was still taking care of the front. "Sum, you remember that hot guy in my station?" 

Summer looked up at Castiel. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"I think maybe he got stood up."

"What? No way! Why on earth would someone pass _that_ up?"

"I don't know, but he seems really down about it. Gosh I feel bad."

Summer looked over at the other girl working the front. "Mariah, can you handle this for a moment. I have to go help Castiel with something."

Mariah looked over at Summer and answered, "sure thing jelly bean. The rush is over anyway, I'll be fine."

"Thanks love. Okay, let's go see him."

"What? Sum, we can't go talk to him about it!"

"I know that! We're just going to watch from a respectable distance."

Before Castiel could protest further Summer had already dragged him over to one of the menu station that had a perfect view of Dean sitting a lone at his table. 

"Oh my gosh," Summer said, "he looks so sad."

"He's not a zoo animal Summer."

"I know that! I'm not laughing at him or anything. I genuinely feel bad for him."

Castiel looked over at Dean again. "So do I."

Just then Dean looked up and caught them staring at him before quickly looking back down. A beautiful blush spread all over his cheeks making his freckles stand out even more. 

"Oh my gosh he saw us!" Summer hissed before ducking down behind the menu station and doing a weird cringing thing with her body. 

"Go back to your freaking station Summer. You're gonna get us in trouble."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

Now Castiel felt even weirder about approaching Dean at his table. This was gonna be so awkward. 

Castiel stalled as much as possible before walking back over to Dean's table. "Sir, would you like to order now?" Castiel asked hesitantly. 

Dean didn't look up and let out a deep sigh before answering, "Yeah, I guess he's not showing up, but I'm starving so I'm gonna go ahead and order anyway. Is that pathetic?"

"Certainly not. There's nothing wrong with eating a lone. It is perfectly fine to be enough for yourself." Castiel's answer surprised himself. He knew it was true, but it had just escaped him with a little more gusto than he was expecting.

Dean looked up at Castiel for the first time since he had walked over here, meeting his eyes. Oh man those eyes! "Thanks Cas, I needed that."

Cas?  _Cas?_ Were they on a nickname basis now? No one had ever called him Cas before. Usually if he got a nickname he was stuck with Cassie, or people would just call him by his last name. 

"Okay, well I'd like to do that deal thingy. The one where you order one entree and then get to take a second one home? My mom loves your Mushroom Ravioli."

Oh my gosh. He was ordering food for his mom after he got stood up for a date. Castiel could feel his heart melting in his chest. "Of course, and what would you like for your entree?"

Dean ordered the rest of his food and Castiel walked into the kitchen to deliver the order to the cooks. Castiel took care of the rest of his tables until Dean's food was ready, and then he brought it out to him. He placed the food in front of Dean before asking, "Would you like a refill on your drink sir?"

"Um, yes please."

Castiel grabbed the glass and was about to leave before he paused. Dean looked up with a questioning look on his face. Before Castiel could think about it he opened his mouth and said, "I don't really drink soda. I prefer lemonade. Preferably pink lemonade. What about you?"

Dean looked confused about the question before slowly opening his mouth and replying, "uh, I like root beer."

Castiel nodded before walking away. He returned quickly and placed a glass of root beer on Dean's table before walking away so he couldn't say anything. Part way through Dean's meal Castiel returned again. "How is everything tonight?"

Dean gave Castiel a weak smile. "It's good thanks."

Summer came back for a moment to talk about how sad Dean's predicament was before panicking that he might see them again and leaving quickly. 

Castiel came back to Dean's table again to bring out his Mushroom Ravioli all bagged up and ask him if we wanted a box for his own food. 

"Yes please, I think I'm ready for the check now too."

Castiel walked back to grab a box and the check. Castiel rang the food up and then stared at the check for a moment. It was only $15. Cas had double that on him right now. Before he could talk himself out of it Cas payed for the check himself, grabbed the box, and walked back out to Dean's table.

"Here you are sir," Castiel said placing the box on the table. 

Dean looked at the box and then back at Castiel before saying, "thank you so much, but I think you forgot the check." 

Cas hesitated for a moment before answering, "don't worry about the check tonight. It's on us."

"Oh my goodness. You don't have to do that."

Cas held up is hand. "I wanted to. Don't worry about it."

Dean opened his mouth and looked like he was about to protest some more before he paused. "Thanks Cas."

Castiel smiled at Dean. He knew that they were holding eye contact now for what was probably considered an awkward amount of time, but Castiel couldn't get himself to leave. Castiel opened his mouth to say you're welcome, but before he could something else came spilling out. 

"Look, I'm so sorry you got stood up tonight, but you're really really cute, and you're super polite, and anyone who would skip out on a date with you would have to be a complete idiot." Cas looked down at his hands and began picking at his nails before continuing. "I'm off in about 15 minutes if maybe you, I don't know, wanted to go get some dessert or something." Castiel glanced back up at Dean to gauge his reaction.

Dean was sitting there with a look of slight surprise on his face. He wasn't saying anything back.

_Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!!! I messed up. I messed up bad. Oh no I've made him uncomfortable. I ruin everything!_

Suddenly I wide grin broke out on Dean's face. "Cas that is a wonderful idea. I would love to go get some dessert with you." 

Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief before returning Dean's smile. I'll be back in 15 minutes. 

20 minutes later Castiel and Dean were loaded into Dean's car.

"Holy cow Dean, I really don't know much about cars, but this is way nice."

Dean grinned at Castiel. "I'm glad you like her Cas. She was a gift from my father."

Castiel smiled at Dean's use of female pronouns while talking about his car. "Well, she's beautiful."

"Ah Cas, you know the way to man's heart. First you serve me food, then you compliment my car. This night couldn't get any better."

Castiel thought that was quite the compliment considering that Dean had just been stood up on a date a little while ago. 

"Hey Cas, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Dean."

"Well, actually I have two. The first one is where do wanna get dessert, but the second one is what does your name mean?"

"There's a Cold Stone a few blocks from here, and my name is the name of an angel. The angel of Thursday to be specific. My parents weren't strictly religious per say, but they do love their lore."

Dean nodded contemplatively. "An angel you say. How fitting."

Castiel ducked his head to hide his blush, but when he lifted his head back up Dean's smile let him know that he had failed.

When they got to Cold Stone Dean ordered   _The pie who loved me_. Castiel ordered _Oreo overload_ , and Dean broke out into peals of laughter when he accidentally said Oreo Overlord. They decided to take their ice cream and eat it outside. They pushed open the door accompanied by the sound of the bell tinkling about it and sat down on a low stone wall outside of the store. 

"You didn't have to pay for me," Cas said.

"Ya well, consider it your tip. Also I didn't have to pay for my meal tonight. . .  or my date's for that matter. . . so I had a bit of extra cash left over."

There was a bit of an awkward pause before Castiel decided to address the thing they weren't talking about. "I'm sorry about your date Dean."

Dean looked over at Cas. "Don't be. I get to spend the night eating ice cream with someone way cooler than my original date anyways."

Cas ducked is head to hide his blush again. Dean snuck his fingers underneath Cas' chin and tilted his head back up. "You've got a little bit of. . . ." Dean trailed off before swiping his thumb underneath Cas' bottom lip. When he pulled his hand away he had a bit of ice cream on his thumb. Cas watched as Dean brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked the ice cream away. Cas' eyes flickered down to Dean's lips. He watched as Dean's did the same. Cas quickly reached out his hand, rapped it around the back of Dean's head and brought their lips together. It was slow and it was sweet. Nothing too passionate or heated. The kind of kiss you'd expect between two people who were on their first pseudo date together. After a moment they both pulled away.

"Cas, can a tell you a secret?"

Cas furrowed his brow. "Of course Dean."

Dean paused for a moment before answering. "I didn't really get stood up tonight."

Cas pulled further away from Dean. Now he really was confused. "What?"

Dean had a sheepish look on his face. "I never had a date tonight. No one was ever coming to meet me."

Cas was dumbfounded. Dean didn't have a date? Then why had he acted so glum when no one had shown up? It didn't make any sense. "What?" Cas repeated. "Why did you act like you had one then?"

"Well, I was sitting at home yesterday, and I saw that Olive Garden commercial for the two entrees deal thingy and I really wanted some pasta, but all my friends have been like super distant and weird lately, so I thought I would just go a lone, but it seemed weird to go a lone so I decided I'd pretend that I had a date who just didn't show up. Also I figured I might get something free if I hammed it up a bit."

Cas sat still for a moment, taking a second to process everything. Then it clicked. Cas swung back and punched Dean in the arm.

"Ow Cas! What the hell?"

"You complete Ass hole!" Cas made sure to punctuate ass hole with another punch.

"Ow! Cas chill!"

"Don't tell me to chill! I felt so bad for you! And you were faking it the whole time? Oh my gosh!"

Cas knew he wasn't really mad at Dean, but he did feel a little foolish, and wasn't very happy about being tricked.

"Oh come on Cas. No harm no foul right?"

"Dean! You Jack ass!" Cas tried to take another swing at Dean's arm, but dean caught his wrist and pulled him in close. 

"I bought dinner for you, you jerk." 

Dean smiled down at Cas, not at all buying his grouchy demeanor. 

"Well, I guess I'll just have to pay for _your_ dinner some time eh?"

Cas tried to maintain his frown, but could feel it slipping as Dean leaned down and pressed their lips together again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well this is my first one shot. I hope you guys liked it. It's somewhat based off of a real experience. My friends have been super weird and distant lately (mainly my own fault) so I went to an Olive Garden by myself and decided to pretend to get stood up to see if I could get something free out of it. I didn't end up getting ice cream with someone cute afterwards though. Laaaame I know. Anyway, lemme know if you see any mistakes, and please lemme know if you liked it so I can secure a place for you in my royal court when I rule hell someday.


End file.
